


Mit Federn und Tinte

by Avarantis



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other, Silly Humor, Silly elves, bird-elves, feathers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avarantis/pseuds/Avarantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gondolin befindet sich im Rohbau und zwischen Wellen aus Papier und Büchern taucht ganz unverhofft Erestor auf. Mit ein wenig Hilfe von Ecthelion und Duilin, die versuchen, seiner eingestaubten Fröhlichkeit einen neuen Glanz zu verpassen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mit Federn und Tinte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeepSilence](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DeepSilence).



> Vor gefühlten tausend Jahren für DeepSilence geschrieben. 
> 
> **Involvierte:**   
> **Duilin,** von dem ihr endlich erfahrt, wie er auf die Idee mit den Federn gekommen ist. In lila.  
>  **Ecthelion,** der auf Flöten spielt, später mal ein Lord wird und gegen Balrogs kämpft und einen Wunsch hat.  
>  **Erestor,** der als Schreiber in seinem Turm lebt, auf Pergament schläft und Bücher isst.  
>  **Minnaswen,** Stadtmädchen, Dienerin von Erestor, Spitzel von Ecthelion. Mag Kekse.  
>  **Penlod,** späterer Lord von Gondolin, Erestors ‚Vorgesetzter‘

Es gab ab und an Tage, an denen verwirrende Dinge geschahen. Diese wurde jedoch gnadenlos von jenen ausgestochen, die schon verwirrend begannen. So wie zum Beispiel, wenn ein freudestrahlender Duilin mit einem Haufen Papierkram an der Tür klopfte. (Duilin stand nicht früh auf. Er lächelte auch für gewöhnlich nicht, wenn er Erestor sah. Schon gar nicht, wenn er Pergamentrollen dabei hatte.)  
Obgleich dies eine erste Warnung für Erestor hätte sein können, ignorierte er sie doch gekonnt und widmete sich, wie jeden Tag (und jede Nacht) seiner Arbeit über die Aufzeichnungen der neu um ihn entstehenden Stadt.

Erestor hustete und kniff die Augen zusammen. Feiner Staub von bröseligen Steinen wehte über den Pergamenten in sein Blickfeld. Der ferne Ostwind war heute überraschend stark und Duilin blickte schon wieder aus dem Fenster, als Erestor den dritten Federkiel zerbrach. 

„Verflucht“, es war nicht laut gewesen, doch es reichte, um den zukünftigen Lord abzulenken. Dieser verabschiedete sich mit einem Seufzen aus seinen Gedanken und wendete sich seiner eigentlichen Aufgabe zu. Erestors ohnehin schon überfüllten Schreibtisch mit noch mehr Papierkram zu beladen. Das war selbstverständlich nicht Erestors Idee gewesen, denn in seinen Augen war Duilin nicht unbedingt für eine Arbeit in einem Zimmer geschaffen. Doch auf eine absonderliche Art war heute Morgen nicht wie üblich ein Bote mit den Briefen und Dokumenten von Penlod erschienen, sondern Duilin.  
Sonst wagte sich von den anderen Lords nur Ecthelion näher als zwanzig Meter an Erestors Arbeitszimmer heran, der unter dem völlig übertriebenen (viele andere Elben hätten hier das Wort untertrieben verwendet) Ruf stand, jeden hochkantig wieder hinauszuwerfen oder schlimmer in die Arbeit mit einzubeziehen.

„Nein“, murmelte Erestor abwesend, als er irritierend abschätzig seine schwarz gefärbten Fingerspitzen betrachtete. Duilin hielt kurz inne und runzelte die Stirn, war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er gemeint gewesen war. Schulterzuckend versuchte er erneut, die Papiere abzulegen.  
„Nein“, diesmal war der Laut sogar ein bisschen schärfer gewesen und unverkennbar an Duilin gerichtet.  
„Bitte?“, fragte er daher und versuchte nun zum dritten Mal, sich von seiner Last zu befreien, nur hielt ihn ein ausgesprochen mitleidiger Blick von Erestor davon ab. Duilin bereute schon jetzt, sich Ecthelions bittendem Blick nicht entzogen zu haben. 

„Was ist an einem nein denn so schwer zu verstehen?“  
„Ich dachte, du meintest deine eigene Dummheit.“ Ein bisschen gewagt, aber Duilin hatte hier einen Auftrag auszuführen. 

Ein leises tsk kam von Erestor, der die Finger ineinander verschränkte und plötzlich sehr verachtend schaute. „Ich begehe keine Dummheiten.“  
„Natürlich nicht“, Duilin grinste, „würdest du dich dann vielleicht trotzdem erklären?“ Erestor verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen. 

„Habt Ihr Euch dieses Turmzimmer einmal genau angeschaut?“, der wehleidige Ton ließ vermuten, dass Erestor gerade einiges lieber getan hätte, als Erklärungen für Dinge zu geben, die für ihn offensichtlich erschienen. Duilin drehte kurz den Kopf und kniff nachdenklich die Lippen zusammen. Erestors Zimmer war groß. Ein beinah vollendeter Kaminsims war in die Wand gegenüber des Fensters gelassen, dessen offene Türen auf seinen Balkon führten, auf dem Boden türmten sich Pergamente und das neuartige Papier aber ansonsten…  
„…nichts.“  
„Exakt.“ 

Duilins abwartender Blick gefiel Erestor nicht. Gar nicht. „Seht mal“, fügte er ungeduldig hinzu, „hier gibt es keine Farbe an den Wänden. Keine Dielen auf dem Boden. Tatsächlich wird das vermutlich auch diesen Sonnenlauf nichts mehr werden. Die Maler meinten, man könnte dann in diesem Raum nicht mehr arbeiten, für mindestens zwei Tage, könnt Ihr Euch das vorstellen? Und da natürlich zuerst die Wände vollendet sein müssen, ehe man den Boden verlegen kann –“, Erestor beugte sich kurz aus Duilins Blickfeld und ließ einen Briefbeschwerer in seine Richtung rollen, die, wie ihm auffielen, irgendwie schräg waren, „werde ich in keiner absehbaren Zeit die Schluchten aus meinem Fußboden loswerden. Es gibt nicht einmal Regale, in die ich meine wertvollen Aufzeichnungen stellen kann. Was also lässt Euch vermuten, dass das hier“, Erestor war wie ein großer, dunkler Turm hinter seinen Pergamentbergen aufgetaucht und klopfte auf ein paar Dokumente, sodass ein sonderbar dumpfes Klocken ertönte, „ein Schreibtisch wäre?“  
Duilin verbiss sich gekonnt sein Lachen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er ein sehr ähnliches Gespräch bereits am Tag zuvor geführt hatte. Neben an. In einem anderen Gebäude, das bereits so hoch ragte, dass sich auf seiner Spitze eine Haube weißen Schnees niederließ, trotz der brütenden Hitze an den Mittagen des Sommers. 

„Erestor“, fragte er daher erheitert und ignorierte gekonnt das wütende Blitzen in dessen Augen, als er sich nicht ernstgenommen fühlte, „bist du dir sicher, dass du außer ein paar geschriebenen Nachrichten nicht mit Penlod sprichst?“  
„Selbstverständlich. Glaubt Ihr, er würde mir Papierflieger durch die Balkontür werfen?“  
„Ich dachte, dass er dich vielleicht besucht hat?“ Erestor schien kurz ernsthaft verwirrt. „Besucht? Er hat Arbeit zu erledigen. Ich dachte, dafür wärt Ihr als Brieftaube engagiert worden.“ 

„Mein zukünftiger Lord, sein Turm müsste schon zusammenbrechen, bevor Lord Penlod ihn verlässt, nur um sich dann mit Sack und Pack hier bei Erestor niederzulassen, damit sie beide stundenlang in Schweigsamkeit versunken ihren Studien nachgehen können“, unbemerkt war die Tür aufgegangen und Duilin erkannte aus einer Wolke von aufgewirbeltem Staub, den Erestor mit einem abschätzigen Ausdruck von seiner Schulter wischte, eine der Steinmetze. Von deren Anwesenheit er natürlich wusste. Die Verbündete war erschienen. Nur hatte Duilin sie sich nach Ecthelions Beschreibung ein wenig… eindrucksvoller vorgestellt.  
Minnaswen balancierte ein Tablett mit Gebäck und Tassen, die ihre besten Tage längst hinter sich hatten, auf dem Arm. Sie nickte den beiden zur Begrüßung zu, ehe sie den Blick schweifen ließ. „Die Maler waren immer noch nicht da?“, da tänzelte ein geringes Maß an Vorwurf in ihren Worten mit. Duilin hörte es. Erestor hörte es gefiltert. 

„Früchtetee?“, fragte er gelassen und räumte einige Pergamente mit bewundernswerter Vorsicht zur Seite und nahm Duilin endlich seine Last ab. Dieser wich Minnaswen aus und stieß dabei gegen den Schreibtisch, der bedrohlich anfing, zu schaukeln. Ein bisschen wie ein Fischerboot bei Seegang.  
Der Tisch entpuppte sich dabei als waghalsige Zwei-Brett-Konstruktion. Eru wusste, wie Erestor das zum Stehen gebracht hatte.  
Minnaswen blickte ob des offensichtlichen Ignorierens ihrer Person ein wenig griesgrämig drein und Duilin wurde erst bewusst, dass Erestor ihn abwartend anblickte, als dieser sich räusperte.  
„Was – oh, natürlich“, er schmunzelte ein bisschen und tippte auf das oberste Pergament mit einem blauen Siegel und silberner Tinte, „vielleicht machst du das zuerst auf.“ Es brauchte nur ein winziges Huschen von dunklen Augen. Es war extra ganz oben platziert und würde einen perfekten Ausgang haben. Sollte Erestor es öffnen. Doch leider war Erestor Erestor und deshalb wusste er auch, von wem der Brief kam und welche Bitte darin platziert war. Viel zu einfach. Duilin kannte die Antwort schon zuvor.  
„Keine Zeit“, kam Erestor über die Lippen. Minnaswen hatte sich über den Tisch gebeugt und begutachtete das Papier mit einem bissigen Lächeln. „Welch Graus“, sagte sie mit einem ironischen Unterton, „da müsste der Herr ja sein Zimmer verlassen.“ Duilin fragte sich kurz, ob sie damit vielleicht nicht zu sehr den Nagel auf den Kopf traf.

Minnaswen kannte ihre Mittel und Wege und es war erstaunlich, wie sie es mit einem simplen Blick schaffte, Duilin ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen. Obwohl er gar nicht wirklich involviert war. Erestor musterte seinen vierten Federkiel und wunderte sich, dass es der letzte war. 

„Es gibt da so etwas“, Minnaswen knallte das behelfsmäßige Tablett auf Erestors viel zu überfüllten Schreibtisch und ihre Stimme war mit schlecht unterdrücktem Zorn unterlegt, „das nennt sich soziale Kontakte.“ Erestor setzte die Feder zu einem schwungvollen ‚L‘ an und ignorierte die Hand, die vor seiner Stirn nach Aufmerksamkeit bettelnd schlackerte. „Solltet ihr auch mal versuchen. Ich habe gehört, das formt den Charakter.“ Duilin grinste. Der andere bequemte sich nicht dazu, aufzuschauen.

Es knirschte ungesund und kurz dachte Erestor, Minnaswen hätte vielleicht ihre Knöcheln knacken lassen. Dann traf ihn ein Krümelschauer auf den Haaransatz, der sich einen gewieften Weg unter seine hochgeschlossene Robe bahnte. Erestor warf zuerst seiner Kleidung, dann Minnaswen und schließlich einem abwehrend die Hände hebendem Duilin einen abschätzigen Blick zu und schnippte die entflohenen Kekskrümel von seinen Papieren.  
Mit einer fließenden Bewegung wechselte er den Schreibarm, tauchte den Federkiel in das rissige Tintenfass und schüttelte den anderen Arm aus, der wie zufällig mit einem Deut Richtung Tür verbunden war. „Danke für den Tee.“ 

Mehrere Minuten hörte man nur das leise Kratzen der Feder auf dem Pergament, das sich unnachgiebig gegen Erestors elegante Schriftzüge wehrte. Daher hatte es ein wenig den Charakter eines Überraschungsmoment , als Minnaswen sich mit dem ganzen Gewicht einer geschulten Steinmetzin (sie war zwar nur für den letzten Feinschliff und die künstlerischen Ausbesserungen zuständig, doch in Erestors Kopf klang der Ausdruck um einiges dramatischer) auf das instabile Holzbrett, was Erestors Schreibtischplatte mimte, stemmte. Duilin war kurzzeitig von der Grazie fasziniert, mit der Pergamente, Papierbögen, Federkiele, Amtsdokumente, Siegelwachs und Pläne in Zeitlupe durch den Raum schwebten. Bis das Tintenfass zitterte und mit einem wehleiden Seufzen nachgab. 

Spritzer sprengten durch den Raum, trafen unfertige Wände und ein See schwarzer Tinte krauchte über den Schreibtischrand. Duilin hechtete zur Seite und zog eine erschrockene Minnaswen mit sich, um der plötzlichen Flut auszuweichen. Der Staub von draußen setzte sich in Sekundenschnelle auf die Oberfläche nieder, gab dem Fluss Kronen aus weißem Schaum. Papierfetzen zogen nach, verschwanden über den Rand hinunter auf den Boden und außerhalb von Erestors Blickfeld, der mit einer routinierten Handbewegung seine Roben glatt strich und mit der anderen die wichtigsten Dokumente vor dem sicheren Untergang bewahrend in die Höhe hielt. Dabei fiel sein letzter Federkiel mit einem Plumpsen in den Tee. 

„Seenot“, meinte Erestor kühl, als er sich wieder besseren Gewissens über seinen Schreibtisch beugte und das gesamte Ausmaß des Dilemmas auf dem Boden betrachtete. Ein Glück waren die Dielen noch nicht verlegt.  
Kurz überlegte Erestor, ob er sich einem übertrieben Gefühlsausbruch hingeben sollte, erhaschte jedoch noch vor seiner Entscheidung Minnaswens entsetzten Ausdruck in Duilins Umklammerung und er entschied, dass dies ihm Entschädigung genug für das veranstaltete Chaos war. 

„Wie es den Anschein hat“, Erestor schürzte ein bisschen die Lippen und wünschte seiner Feder, die gurgelnd in der Kanne versank, einen angenehmen Badeurlaub, „erreicht Ihr Euer Ziel heute tatsächlich doch noch.“ Minnaswen und Duilin sahen sich erschüttert an und der Elb ließ die Steinmetzin beinah fallen. Erestor zog die rechte Augenbraue nach oben.  
„Auch wenn ich vielleicht anmerken darf, dass das eine ausgesprochen unkonventionelle Art ist, mich aus meinem Arbeitszimmer zu vertreiben und ich hoffe“, Erestor seufzte dramatisch und hob den Finger der linken Hand. Minnaswen und Duilin zuckten gleichzeitig zusammen, „dass das nicht zur Gewohnheit wird. Letztlich müsste ich vielleicht annehmen, ihr zwei würdet ein abgekartetes Spiel miteinander treiben.“ 

Erestor summte, wackelte ein wenig mit dem Kopf, sobald er den Ozean auf seinem Nicht-Dielenboden betrachtete, umschiffte die stocksteif dastehenden Elben und sammelte seelenruhig einige Papiere auf der anderen Seite seines Zimmers ein.  
„Nun, da ich schon einmal aufgestanden bin, denke ich, werden Eure Dienste als Brieftaube heute nicht mehr benötigt, Duilin. Obgleich ich Euch sehr verbunden wäre, wenn ihr mir tragen helfen könntet. Die mit gelbem Siegel – nicht die goldenen, das sind Glorfindels – ja, genau, diese. Minnaswen, wenn Ihr Euch dann von Duilins Robe lösen könntet, sie bekommt schon Falten. Vielen Dank. Vielleicht wärt ihr so nett und räumt ein bisschen auf, in Ordnung? Und Vorsicht mit den Dokumenten.“ Das Schließen der Tür lockerte irgendetwas und Duilin und Minnaswen schauten sich noch einmal an. 

„Ist er nicht ausgerastet?“ 

„Ich denke nicht.“

„Hat er gerade sein Arbeitszimmer verlassen?“

„Ich denke schon.“

Minnaswen sprang überraschend auf und stopfte sich hastig einen der übrigen Kekse in den Mund. „Egal was da drin ist, es muss wirken“, erwiderte sie auf Duilins Ausdruck mit vollen Backen.  
Dieser sammelte sich und wand sich von der kauenden Elbin ab, um Erestors erste Schritte außerhalb seines heiligen Domizils seit einer gewaltigen Ewigkeit zu bezeugen. Auftrag war Auftrag.

 

Das emsige Klonken von Spitzhacken und feinen Meißeln hallte in seinen Ohren nach, als Erestor betont gefasst die Schultern durchdrückte und sich mehrmals räusperte, um das ungute Kratzen in seiner Kehle auf möglichste elegante Weise wieder loszuwerden. Unwillig schnaubte er das Jucken in seiner Nase fort und ruckte die Pergamentbögen auf seinem Arm zurecht. Die letzten Stufen erwiesen sich als weitaus gefährlicher, als er erwartet hatte. Auf eine sonderliche Art und Weise war die behelfsmäßige Leiter, die sonst in die oberen Stockwerke geführt hatte, einer viel zu eng aneinandergereihten, gemeingefährlichen Treppe gewichen. Mit Stufen aus feinstem Marmor. Und selbstverständlich dem rutschigsten. Einmal mehr wurde Erestor bewusst, weshalb er seine Kammer nur in den seltensten Fällen und unter Androhung von Ecthelion, alle seine Aufzeichnungen zu verbrennen, verließ. (Das hatte das letzte Mal gewirkt, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte.) Oder eben in Notsituationen wie heute, wenn sein Schreibtisch fast entzwei brach und er ohnehin den ganzen Tag brauchen würde, um alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.  
Ein Keuchen hinter sich weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit und Erestor beneidete Duilin für seinen schlitternden Stopp neben sich. Ein wenig, verstand sich. 

Erestor neigte den Kopf. „Hatte ich nicht die gelben Siegel gesagt?“ Duilin setzte zu einer Antwort an, schluckte stattdessen jedoch einen Schwall von graubraunem Nebel, der ihnen an der Pforte entgegen schlug.  
Erestor seufzte. „Ihr gebt wahrlich eine unverzeihlich dämliche Brieftaube ab.“ Aber Duilin hatte die Beleidigung nicht gehört. Denn als er hüstelnd und verzweifelt die Pergamente balancierend wieder seinen Blick gefestigt hatte, war ihm eine Gestalt ins Auge gefallen, die jedes von Erestors biestigen Worten wett machte. Und das Klatschen einer Hand gegen eine Stirn verschaffte Duilin Gewissheit, dass er es sich nicht eingebildet hatte. 

Gut, ihm war schon ein wenig mulmig bei dem Gedanken daran gewesen, dass Ecthelion Erestor aus seinem Arbeitszimmer haben wollte. Denn eigentlich war letzterer einer von jenen Gestalten, die man gerne in sicherer Verwahrung wusste. Doch den Effekt, den das auf Ecthelion haben würde, hatte Duilin nun ernsthaft nicht erwartet. 

Im Kegel einer nahenden Mittagssonne, umspült von den grauen Dünsten steinernen Staubs stand Ecthelion und spielte vor sprudelnden Fontänen auf seiner Flöte. Das war nichts Ungewöhnliches und im Normalfall ermunterte es die anderen Handwerker bei ihrer täglichen, schweißtreibenden Arbeit. (Heute waren nur leider keine anwesend.)  
Was nun jedoch schon etwas von der Norm abwich, war der Pinsel hinter Ecthelions Ohr, doch auch diesen konnte man, bei einer Stadt im Aufbau, durchaus nachvollziehen. Der Hut aus Papier ließ einen da schon eher den Kopf schütteln, doch dieser konnte, unter gewissen Umständen, einem Scherz der Maler und deren Kluft zugeordnet werden. Was jedoch zur allgemeinen Erheiterung Duilins beitrug und in Erestor pures Entsetzten hervorrief, da er sich als einziger mit dem Wert auskannte, waren die Federkiele in Ecthelions Haar. Eingeflochten und gesteckt, ein bisschen zersträubt und geplustert blinzelten sie immer wieder aus seinem dunklen Haar hervor, wenn er sich im Takt seines Flötenspiels bewegte. Der Tag wirrer Ereignisse erreichte für Erestor so eben den Höhepunkt und er fragte sich, was genau Ecthelions Verstand, falls er noch einen besaß, sich dabei gedacht hatte.

Auch wenn Federn im Haar etwas hatten, musste Duilin sich hingegen eingestehen. Nur vielleicht besser nicht in dem ewig eintönigen Braungemisch. Der Anschwung einer Idee formte sich in den kreativsten Regionen seines Denkens und plötzlich war Duilin Ecthelion fast dankbar, dass er ihn gebeten hatte, Zeuge dieser außergewöhnlichen Situation zu werden. Bevor Erestor reagieren konnte, klaubte Duilin die Pergamente aus seinem Arm, hievte sie, wie er es sonst mit seinem Bogen tat, über die Schulter. „Ich überlasse ihn dir“, Duilin zwinkerte, „du kennst dich doch so gut mit Tauben aus.“  
Erestor war kurz versucht, Duilin zu erklären, dass ganz eindeutig er den Titel der Brieftaube für den heutigen Tag beansprucht hatte, unterließ es aber dann und widmete sich Ecthelion, der nun begonnen hatte, gurrend und zur allgemeinen Belustigung der Handwerker um seine Quellen zu staksen. Erestor fragte sich, ob das wirklich der Grund gewesen war, weshalb Ecthelion ihn penetrant mit Nachrichten überflutet hatte. Oder sein Arbeitszimmer geflutet hatte. Mit schwarzer Tinte. Indirekt.

„Könnte mir der Herr Lord“, Erestor wusste, dass seine Stimme einen exzellenten, gebieterischen Klang vollbringen konnte, solange er das wollte, „vielleicht erklären, welche Wette er verloren hat, dass er einen Singvogel mimend um seine neuen Quellen springt?“ Oder welche Kekse er gegessen hatte. Erestor hatte da so einen verräterischen Duft wahrgenommen, als Minnaswen ihn bestäubt hatte. Wer wusste schon, wessen Idee das gewesen war.  
Ecthelion ließ die Flöte sinken und hüpfte mit flatternden Armen von der Balustrade seiner Fontäne.  
„Ich feiere die Einweihung der Quellen meines Hauses“, meinte er fröhlich, „wie wunderbar, dass du es doch noch geschafft habt, dich aus deinen Büchern zu graben, Erestor, und an einem solch wichtigen Tag für dein Haus anwesend bist.“  
Ah. Daher wehte der Wind. Subtiler hätte es Ecthelion nicht ausdrücken können. Die Ironie in Erestor drohte mit Fäusten und wünschte sich freie Samstage. 

„Lord Penlod wird Eure Euphorie vermutlich nicht teilen“, seine Fingernägel waren immer noch schwarz. Beim Aufsehen bückte sich Ecthelion gerade, um seinen Pinsel loszuwerden. Ein winziger Farbtupfer blieb an seiner Wange hängen. Was ihn noch alberner aussehen ließ. „Das erklärt auch nicht“, Erestor trat ein wenig näher an Ecthelion und betrachtete die Federn eingehender, „wer Euch gezwungen hat, Euch Federn ins Haar zu stecken.“ Es war das breiteste und lausbubenartigste Grinsen, das Erestor je angetroffen hatte. „Stell dir vor, das war volle Absicht. Für dich.“ Eine Augenbraue wanderte bedacht in Richtung Haaransatz. „Bitte was?“  
„Tatsache.“  
„Wirklich? Und das habt Ihr gewollt?“, Ecthelions Griff um seine Schultern festigte sich noch zusätzlich und er rüttelte ein wenig an ihnen. Seine Augenbraue zuckte zustimmend. Ein ernster Blick hakte sich in Erestors Augen fest und mit aller Seriosität, die Ecthelion gegeben war versicherte er: „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht.“ Just in diesem Moment verrutschte der dreieckige Papierhut auf Ecthelions mehr als gewagter Frisur. „Lord Ecthelion, ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, wie ein Vogel auf Eurem Kopf mich davon überzeugen soll, mit euch durch euren Fontänengarten… lustzuwandeln. Oder meinen Lord zu erschüttern, indem ich den ersten Verrat begehe, noch bevor Gondolin fertiggestellt ist.“  
Ecthelions Mimik wurde tiefbeleidigt. „Erestor. Ein VOGEL? Erkennst du denn nicht, was das ist?“ Natürlich wusste Erestor, was das war. Seine Ersatzfedern, die er heute mehr als dringend hätte gebrauchen können. Doch er glaubte, dass das nicht ganz die Antwort war, die der Elb vor sich erwartete. 

Ecthelion fuchtelte wild mit den Armen vor seiner Stirn herum. Bunte Farbspritzer sausten bei der Bewegung aus seinen übergroßen Ärmeln und besprenkelten nicht nur die Marmorplatten zu Erestors Füßen. Nun wirkte es tatsächlich so, als wäre Ecthelion ein Schwarm bunter Kolibris entflohen. Abschätzig schürzte Erestor die Lippen und knotete seine Finger unter die Arme, fest in den Stoff seiner Roben.  
„Federkiele! Extra für dich!“  
Extra von mir, korrigierte Erestor gedanklich. „Und weshalb trägst du sie in deinem geflochtenen Zopf spazieren?“ 

Der Scherz juckte Ecthelion auf den Lippen und sprang ihm schneller davon, als er ihn festhalten konnte. „Sie brauchten frische Luft. Wollten aus ihrer zugestaubten Kammer fliehen. Fliegen war leider nicht mehr möglich.“ Erestor ersparte es sich, eine Verknüpfung mit sich selbst herzustellen. 

Nun folgte die zweite Augenbraue. „Ah“, es war ein abgehackter, ein wenig mitleidiger Ton, den nur Erestor so trocken ausstoßen konnte, dass man innerlich nahezu gezwungen war, ihn in die frisch in Betrieb genommenen Brunnen zu werfen. „Ich erinnere mich daran, dass du sehr wohl schon dieses ungewöhnliche Kunststück vollbracht hast“, Erestor lächelte spöttisch. Ecthelion änderte seine Meinung, die Erinnerung an jenes kleine Missgeschick in seiner Jugend brannte noch immer Scham auf seine Wangen.  
Erestor gehörte ganz eindeutig mit seinem Humor ertränkt. Doch anstatt auf die Provokation einzugehen – Ecthelion musste sich eingestehen, dass Erestor schon subtilere Arten genutzt hatte, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken und seine Gemütslage auf abtrünnige Pfade zu bringen - blinzelte er ein bisschen wirr, grinste und griff blindlinks hinter sich. Auf einem behelfsmäßigen Stück dunklem Holz (wo hatte Erestor so eine Konstruktion nur schon einmal gesehen?) hatten einige Handwerker Erfrischungen aufgebahrt. 

Das Wasser glitzerte in der späten Mittagssonne, als Ecthelion es mit einem prüfenden Blick in einen Becher voller weißer Farbspritzer goss und dem pikierten Erestor in die Hand drückte. Ein abschätziger Blick traf ihn. „Ich hatte nicht nach einer Erfrischung gefragt“, trotzdem machte er keine Anstalten, den Becher abzustellen, obgleich die furchtbare Imperfektion des Gefäßes ein Graus für den Schreiber darstellte, wie Ecthelion aus langen Jahren intensiver Erestor-Forschung wusste. „Ist für deinen Humor“, zwinkerte er daher und Erestor stutzte in der Bewegung, die den Becher an die Lippen geführt hatte, „der hat nahezu danach geschrien.“ Er trank langsam und Ecthelion bildete sich ein, dass Erestor ein wenig konzentrierter schluckte als sonst, da seine Mundwinkel immer wieder zu zucken drohten. Sobald er allerdings absetzte, war seine Mimik gewohnt ernst und undurchsichtig. „Dafür, dass du etwas von mir möchtest, verhältst du dich nicht besonders zuvorkommend.“ 

Ecthelion zupfte an einer der Federn, die in seinem Haar verrutscht war und beugte sich vergnügt näher zu Erestor. „Trotzdem bist du empfänglich für meinen manipulativen Versuch, dein Unterbewusstsein zu beeinflussen, welches dich letztendlich in die Umarmung meines zuvorkommenden Hauses führen wird“, seine Stimme hatte einen spielerischen Klang, den Erestor sonst nur kannte, wenn Ecthelion kurz davor war, seine Flöte für eine Schar von Kindern hervorzuholen und ihnen Lieder voll süßer Erinnerung an einen grimmigen Elbling in pechschwarzer Tinte zu rezitierten. Erestor wusste selbstverständlich nicht, wen er damit meinte. 

„Du hast deine Wahl schon getroffen, Erestor. Ich werde sie nicht mit ein paar toten Vögeln im Haar ändern können. Auch, wenn ich das gerne würde. Du… bist einer der besten historischen Aufzeichner, die es hier gibt. Nur dachte ich, dass du vielleicht ab und an ein wenig an der Schönheit der Welt Interesse zeigen solltest“, es war die zarte Besorgnis aus den unsicheren Worte, die Erestor besänftigte und ihn verstehen ließ, noch ehe Ecthelion weiter sprach. „Ich kenne dich dein Leben lang, mein Freund, und selten sah ich dich unbekümmert lachen“, der zaudernde Unterton schwand für ungeübte Ohren fast vollständig, „noch seltener hattest du wirklichen Grund dazu. Doch jetzt, wenn die Zeit der Wunder anbricht, sollte es da nicht auch dir vergönnt sein, sie in all ihrer einnehmenden Fröhlichkeit genießen zu dürfen?“ 

Erestor ließ ihn aussprechen, wartete ab, obwohl er an dem kurzen Nicken mit dem Kopf in Richtung des weißen Turms, aus dem Erestor zuvor getreten war, erahnte, welche Richtung Ecthelion einschlagen würde. „Ich möchte ihn nicht schlecht reden, zwinge mich nicht mit diesem Blick dazu“, fuhr er weniger ausdrucksstark fort, „ tatsächlich weißt du so gut wie ich, dass Penlod einer der klügsten Elben innerhalb dieser Mauern sein wird und ich will dich nicht davon abhalten, dich der Schwelle deines Niveaus anzuschließen. Doch eben wegen deiner Klugheit weiß ich auch, dass du weißt, was du dort zu erwarten hast.“ 

Erestor lächelte mild und Ecthelion erwiderte den Blick, fühlte sich trotzdem ein wenig von oben herab betrachtet. Er tauchte die Finger in das funkelnde Wasser seiner Quelle, deren sanfte Melodie an seinem Arm hinabzurinnen schien. Ein wahres Meisterwerk, das die Handwerker geschaffen hatten. Mit einem Schippen seines Zeigefingers landeten glitzernde, kleine Tröpfchen auf Erestors Wange. Missmutig zog er die Nase kraus und schüttelte den Kopf. Ecthelion wich lachend seiner schlagenden Hand aus, ehe er fortfuhr: „Das deckt sich zwar mit deinem eher stoischen Gemüt, allerdings fürchte ich, dass du dann allzusehr im Gespräch mit deinem Ernst verstrickt sein wirst, mein lieber Erestor.“ Einige übrige Tropfen verschmierten sich mit den Farbspritzern, die Erestor zuvor verunstaltet hatten und pinselten abstrakte Werke auf seine Haut. Ecthelion grinste und war froh, dass Erestor nur fragend die Augenbrauen hochzog, bevor er sich seufzend auf den Rand der Fontänen setzte, deren Brüstung noch einen letzten Schliff brauchen würden, ehe man sie tatsächlich als unersetzliches Werk der Eldar bezeichnen durfte. Erestor spielte mit der Hand im Wasser, schlug bebende Wellen auf der Oberfläche und entschloss sich für eine Erwiderung: „Wir stehen auf den Grundfesten des größten Wunders, dass diese Welt je von Elbenhand erfahren wird.“ Ecthelion blies die Backen auf und entließ mit einem Quietschen die Luft. Erestor betrachtete ihn mit einem halben Lächeln schräg von der Seite, als er sich zu ihm setzte. „Wie lange hast du für diese Vollkommenheit gearbeitet, Erestor? Zwanzig Jahre in grober Theorie? Wir arbeiten fast sechzig Sonnenläufe hieran und ich habe dich erst zwei Mal außerhalb deines Schreibbereiches gesehen.“ „Wir können nicht alle im Licht einer goldenen Sonne baden, mein Freud, schon gar nicht für alle Zeit.“ Ecthelion war sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde nicht sicher, auf was genau Erestor anspielte, doch sein Ausdruck wandelte sich so schnell, dass er die Emotion nicht richtig deuten konnte. 

„Alles vergeht, Ecthelion. Die Schönheit Gondolins, für die wir so lange schon unser Herzblut geben, wird eines Tages wieder zu Staub zerfallen, aus dem wir sie errichtet haben. Deine sprudelnden Quellen und springenden Fontänen werden kein silbernes Mondlicht und keine klingenden Flötentöne mehr zu unser aller Freude durch die Lüfte tragen. Wenn der Wind sich dreht und böse Blicke in den Schatten fallen, dann werden auch wir von der Dunkelheit verschluckt werden und was bleibt, wird Erinnerung sein.“ Es war Erestor eigen, von heiterem Gemüt in tiefe, traurige Melancholie zu verfallen und doch hatte Ecthelion sie in diesem Moment nicht erwartet. Ein eigentümlicher Glanz lag in Erestors dunklen Augen und es war unmöglich, sich von seinen Worten zu lösen. 

„Erinnerung an ein erfülltes Leben, an ein glorreiches Leben und an das atemberaubendste Werk, das je von Elbenhand entstand. Denn es wird unser Dasein gewesen sein, das Gondolin mit einer Seele füllte, wie es keine Stadt je zuvor erlebt hat. Vielleicht hast du recht und Penlod wird niemals dein Ausmaß an Fröhlichkeit erreichen, die Unbezwingbarkeit von Rog oder gar die kühne Tapferkeit von Galdor.  
Doch er wird die Momente festhalten, die diese Stadt zu dem machten, was sie einst sein wird und wer weiß, vielleicht kann sie dann jemand viele Jahre, nachdem sie zerfallen ist, hinter staubigen Regalen und humorlosen Beratern zwischen tintenschwarzen Buchstaben erneut mit dem Leben füllen, das sie verdient.“ 

Erestor drückte den Rücken durch und entspannte seine Schultern, das halbe Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht war noch immer nicht vergangen. Er lauschte mit abgewinkelten Beinen der frischen Melodie des klaren Wasserspiels hinter sich, schien sich den kostbaren Moment für alle Ewigkeit in seinem Inneren verwahren zu wollen.  
Wahrscheinlich war es jener Moment in der viel zu warmen Mittagssonne, umschlossen vom weißen Nebel der staubigen Steine und dem singenden Tönen des Wassers, vermischt mit dem entfernten Klang von geschäftigen Arbeitern, in welchem Ecthelion Erestor zum ersten Mal vollkommen durchschaute und verstand, dass jeder von ihnen, der in den späteren Mauern Gondolins wandeln würde, auf seine Weise für die Lebendigkeit dieses Ortes verantwortlich sein würde. Leben kannte seine Pfade. Verständnis keimte warm in Ecthelion und er lächelte seinem Freund zu, der die Geräusche um sich zu genießen schien.  
Als Erestor die Augen erneut öffnete, trat ein ungewohnt schelmischer Glanz in sie. Er beugte sich näher zu Ecthelion: „Außerdem wäre es eine Schande für deine Flöten, wenn ich sie täglich quälen würde. Und wehe, du schickst mir noch einmal so eine begriffsstutzige Brieftaube vorbei.“


End file.
